


I know that I’m never, ever gonna change

by stay_moonie



Series: 3RACHA Tattoos and Piercings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA owns a tattoo and piercing shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys in Skirts, Changbin calls Jisung a brat, Crap Parents, Disowning child, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non Idol AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, idk what else to tag, jisung just wants brunch, minor Changjin - Freeform, minsung are soft, oof some angst too, rich!minho, slither of Changjin at the end, small minded parents, soft, soft boys with tattoos, tattoo artist!Chan, tattoo artist!Jisung, they all have tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: Minho hasn’t seen his parents in four years and tries to hide all the tattoos and piercings which he had gotten in that time being, knowing that they would disown him if they found out.Hell, they’d probably disown him for himself being in a relationship with Han Jisung just because of the way he looked!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 3RACHA Tattoos and Piercings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	I know that I’m never, ever gonna change

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this because I’ve been working on this since December and FINALLY got my inspiration back to finish this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Ps: I did slight proof reading but sorry if there are any mistakes

Minho stares at his reflection for the sixth time that morning, not believing who he saw in the mirror was himself at all.

His once vibrant purple hair was dyed dark brown, a colour Minho hadn’t seen on himself in years. His multiple tattoos were covered by a black dress shirt and a ton of concealer and Minho had managed to position his septum piercing in a way where it couldn’t be seen. Seeing himself look like this brought him back to a time before he was truly happy.

Before Jisung.

Growing up in a family always in the public eye meant there was always high expectations on how Minho should look and act. With his father being the founder of one of the largest hotel brands in the world, they were never left alone and with Minho being the only child and the heir to his father’s empire, the spotlight always shone bright on him.

It had always been decided that Minho would study business at university and would take over the company when his father believed the time was right, this had the young heir always being a high academic achiever, always being top of his class and getting accepted into the most prestigious schools. 

Minho always kept a smile on his face, always pretending that this was also what he wanted but inside he knew that everything was a lie. He hid his true self so deep that it only came to light when he knew nobody was around, someone he knew that his parents would never expect.

When Minho started university and was able to move into a dorm on campus and far away from the pressures of his family, he felt like a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders, it would have been completely gone if he wasn’t studying business. That’s where Minho met his best friend and everything his parents were completely against their son being in close proximity with, Seo Changbin.

Changbin was like a breath of fresh air to Minho. The art major who was also an up and coming tattoo artist pulled Minho out of the bubble his parents had forced him in. The connection was instant and within the week they knew just about everything about each other, including Minho’s desperate need to embrace who he truly was without his parents breathing down his neck.

That’s what lead to Changbin dragging the elder to his workplace to get his first tattoo. 

Changbin had informed Minho that they had an apprentice who was doing free tattoos as apart of his study and needed willing participants to become a canvas for him. Minho was hesitant at first but agreed knowing that he didn’t want to try and fight about this with his friend.

That’s how he ended up with a cartoon sun tattooed onto his hip and where he met Han Jisung.

The blue haired boy who didn’t look a day over sixteen but already had an abundance of random tattoos all over his arms and the cutest face that Minho had ever seen. You could say that Minho was enticed by the boy at first glance.

The pair instantly connected and within a few months, the pair became an official couple, much to the disgust of Changbin who always complained about the two ‘always being too cute it was hurting his image’. With the couple becoming official and Minho getting his first taste of independence and freedom, he spent the time where he wasn’t studying for a degree he had no interest in at 3RACHA Tattoos and Piercings. He would spend his days talking with Chan, the owner of the shop and probably the best tattoo artist Minho had ever seen. His wait list for appointments went back months and the pieces he did were incredible. 

With meeting the three boys, Minho started to express himself the way he wanted to, experimenting with makeup and hair dye. The first time he had bleached his hair he could remember a sense of euphoria run through him as he viewed his slightly altered appearance in his reflection. It didn’t take long before he booked his first tattoo appointment with Chan who squeezed him into a slot a week later due to a cancelled booking, (The friend privileges really worked out here.) 

Half a dozen appointments and three months later, Minho’s back was now covered by a Phoenix, rising from ashes and fire surrounding the bird. The embrace Chan got from Minho was more than an indication that it was exactly what was envisioned, the Phoenix representing Minho as he had risen from his sheltered childhood and was finally able to be who he wanted to be, except for the degree which he was studying but since he was already partway through the study, he would just put up with it and deal with his career in due time.

As the months turned into years since Minho had left home to university, his body had turned into a piece of art, with dozens of tattoos starting from his neck all the way to his ankles. Every piece either having a personal meaning or on a whim deciding that it looked cool and wanted it done. Chan, Changbin and Jisung had all been able to tattoo the business major, each adding their own personal touch to every piece and always knew that within a month of one tattoo being done, another appointment was already booked. For this reason alone was the only time Minho was thankful for his parents wealth and practically unlimited sum in his bank account so he could afford all the tattoos which now adorned his body. 

He hadn’t been shy with piercings as well, first getting his lobes done twice before becoming more adventurous. He remembers getting his tongue pierced very well, the look on his boyfriend’s face as Changbin poked the needle through the muscle, he could see the younger start to go faint, he must admit that he started to as well but he wasn’t surprised by that since he was the one getting the piercing. After the healing process however, Jisung constantly praises the piercing, always mentioning how hot it made Minho, upping his ego and promoting himself to get his septum pierced not long after his tongue healed.

After spending so much time in the store, Chan had had enough of the loitering and offered to have Changbin train Minho to become a professional piercer. The elder knew that he saw a spark in Minho’s eyes everytime he got a piercing and always asked way too many questions for someone who was nervous. With Minho about to start the second semester of his third year at the time, it would stretch him thin but he couldn’t pass the opportunity. His training would end by the time of his graduation, making him a certified piercer and Minho couldn’t be more excited by finding his passion.

With every change in his appearance and the way he presented himself to others, Jisung was there the entire way, just as he was as he sets to meet with his parents who he hadn’t seen since he left for university, almost four years ago.

He couldn’t blame them for being busy but he also never made an effort to meet with them, knowing that they would instantly disapprove with Minho’s choices on how he was presenting himself, knowing that he would instantly be told that ‘it’s not an image we want our family to be remembered for.’

“You know that you don’t have to hide everything.” Jisung stares at Minho’s reflection, the light in the bathroom reflecting off his lip and eyebrow piercings. Minho sighs and nods as he lowers his head and grips the edge of the washbasin.

“I know Sung, it’s just,” Minho shakes his head, grip tightening. He could feel Jisung’s hand on his shoulder, giving him some comfort for his conflicting mind.

“You’re scared that your parents will do something if they see that you’re not the ‘model son’ anymore?” Jisung spits out the words as if they were acid. Minho lifts his head and gives his boyfriend a small smile through the mirror.

“The funny thing is that I want them to find out but after everything, they are my parents and deep down I’ll always want to make them proud, even if it’s not being who I wanna be.” Jisung proceeds to stand on his tip toes and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, Minho lifting one hand from the washbasin to grip onto his boyfriends hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. “I know it’s not gonna work out well when they do find out and all I can say is that I’m scared for that day to come.”

“Sometimes you just have to rip off the band aid.” Jisung mumbles into Minho’s neck, grimacing slightly as he rubs against the concealer on the elders neck. “I think I have another box of purple dye and bleach in our room if you wanna-“ Jisung carries his sentence off as Minho shakes his head and chuckles.

“I think I have a better idea than redying my hair again.” Minho turns away from the mirror to face Jisung, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist in the process. “Come with me.”

“Wait, what?” Jisung exclaims as his eyes widen in panic and arms promptly leave Minho’s shoulders. “They’ll disown you if I step within ten feet of them, no matter how you look.” Minho chuckles at his boyfriends reaction and pulls the younger into his chest and smiles when he feels arms wrap around his shoulders.

“The very few conversations I had with my mother over the last few years, there’s always a mention of if I got myself a girlfriend, I’m just fulfilling their wishes.” Minho heard Jisung scoff and started to laugh in reaction.

“You wish you could get a girl like me.” Jisung looks up again Minho and smirks smugly which only makes Minho smile even wider than he was already. “I thought you told your parents you were gay though?”

“I have but I think their mindset is that if they don’t mention it, it doesn’t exist. It’s better than full out denying it.” Minho removes one hand from Jisung’s waist to caress his cheek, the younger going bright red in the process.

“That’s still not accepting it. I don’t want you in any danger going over there and I think if I went you would get cut off completely.” Jisung sighs as he tells his boyfriend how he felt. He truly was worried that he would get berated with hate if he stood near Minho’s parents. 

“Oh Sungie, if they wanted to cut me off and disown me for being gay, they would have done when I came out.” Minho assures Jisung but the younger still looked unsure. “Hey, I wouldn't be a total mess if I got cut off. You seem to forget the inheritance I gained access to when I turned 21 and I do also work full time with you.” Minho sees Jisung relax after he remembers that the elder was smart with the money he had.

“I’ll only come if you dress like yourself.” Jisung says after a minute, sounding very final with his proposition and that makes Minho laugh.

“How about since we will be staying the night, I’ll wake up super early and dye my hair just for you and I’ll go all out.” Minho suggests and Jisung’s eyes light up.

“Does that mean…?” Jisung asks, knowing that Minho will know what he’s asking and breaks into a grin when the elder nods.

“It means exactly what you think.” Minho breaks apart from Jisung and leads the younger back towards their room as he now realises that he has to repack.

——

“Oh god why did I agree to this?” Jisung mumbles to himself as they are standing in front of Minho’s parents house, overnight bags in hand.

“Well, I’m not driving another two hours just to drop you home.” Minho replies and Jisung just sighs, realising that there was no turning back now. 

Minho promptly rings the doorbell and waits for his parents to answer. In that time, Jisung finds himself staring at Minho, still in a small state of shock in how his boyfriend looks. It reminded the younger of what Minho looked like when they first met, when he was still trying to break free from his sheltered childhood and tasting his first taste of freedom. Jisung takes a step back as the door opens and a very beautiful middle aged woman opens the door.

“Oh, Minho.” She embraces Minho and Jisung could see the wide smile gracing his boyfriends face.

“Hello mother.” Was all Minho said but it was enough as the smile never left the woman’s face.

Until her eyes found Jisung.

“Minho, who’s this?” Mrs Lee breaks from Minho’s embrace as she gives Jisung a stare down, her eyes showing that she wasn’t approving of blue haired boy in the slightest. He felt a grip on his hand and looked down to see his and Minho’s hands were now entwined.

“Mother, this is Jisung, my boyfriend.” Minho says with a confident smile which very obviously doesn’t reach his eyes. Mrs Lee still didn’t look impressed. “He shall be joining us this evening and will be staying in my room with me tonight.”

Mrs Lee says nothing else as she invites the boys in, smile not returning and speed walking down the long hallway, leaving the two boys to walk towards Minho’s room to drop their bags off and after a few minutes of reassurances and kisses, they were walking towards the dining room, Jisung’s mouth open in awe the entire time as they walk through the extravagant house.

“I will never get used to you and your family being loaded.” Jisung exclaims as they walk past another piece of artwork which definitely was worth thousands.

“It’s not as amazing as you think, love.” Minho replies, hand secured in Jisung’s as he practically drags the younger forward until they reach the dining room.

——

The only noises heard throughout the majority of dinner was the sound of cutlery hitting plates, Minho not daring to initiate conversation. Many would say that this silence between the four at the table was the calm before the storm and that would have been perceived as correct when Minho’s father spoke up.

“How’s that degree going?” Me Lee asked and Minho shrugged, expecting to be asked about what he was studying.

“I’m set to graduate in the next couple of months, top of my class.” Minho replies with a smile. He may not be overly passionate about the business degree he was practically forced into but he would never take advantage of the opportunity to study that his parents gave him so he strived for perfect grades. The look of satisfaction from his father was enough for Minho, knowing he said the right thing.

“So, Jisung, what are you studying?” Mrs Lee eyed Jisung and the blue haired boy lifts his head from his plate, eyes wide.

“I’m-I’m-“ Jisung starts and starts to mumble off, the obvious nerves on travelling his line of work to Minho’s parents who would instantly disapprove. Minho could feel the younger boy stiffen beside him so he placed his hand on his thigh and spoke up above Jisung.

“Jisung isn’t currently studying right now, he’s just working some odd jobs and saving before he knows what he wants to do.” Minho lies, knowing that if he told his parents that Jisung was a tattoo artist, more questions would be asked and the younger would become even more uncomfortable than he was already. Jisung starts to relax under Minho’s touch as Minho’s parents just nod, moving on from the topic of study, deciding not to pry any further.

“I must say that I never expected Minho to be romantically interested with someone,” Mrs Lee pauses for a second, as if she was trying to find the right words on how to describe Jisung, already on edge with the question being asked.

“Are you implying on how Jisung presents himself?” Minho finishes after his mother doesn’t speak up for a minute, the tension throughout the room thicker than it was before.

“We must admit that the two of us were certainly not expecting you to bring anyone like him home.” Me Lee speaks up and Minho tilts his head and raises his eyebrow at his father.

“Were you expecting I bring home a woman?” Minho asks and the silence from his parents was an answer enough.

“I think I should go-“ Jisung starts to stand but Minho grabs his hand and cuts him off in the process, eyes practically pleading for the younger to stay, even for just an extra minute.

“Sungie, it’s fine, they don’t know anything about you so have no right to judge you for what you look like and the fact that you are a guy.” Minho stands, hand still entwined with Jisung’s, as he turns his gaze to his parents.

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Jisung is the best thing that ever happened to me and it’s upsetting that you’ll never get to open your mind to the possibility that he is more than the delinquent that you obviously view him as.” Mr and Mrs Lee sit in silence and with Minho taking hat as an answer, he bids his parents a good night and himself and Jisung walk hand in hand back to his room.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jisung mumbles after Minho closed the door to his room and Minho gives him a smile in return as he twists his septum piercing so it becomes visible again.

“I did because they’re about to get the shock of their lives when they see me in the morning.” Minho smirks and Jisung lets out a squeal as he wraps his arm around the older boy’s neck and their lips meet. Jisung instantly forced his tongue into Minho’s mouth, practically moaning when he felt the ball of the piercing adorning the older’s tongue. After a moment, they part and Jisung gives Minho a dazed look.

“I will never get enough of that.” Minho gives the younger a small chuckle in response. “You sure you’re alright with this? They will cut you off.” Jisung asks, conversation turing much more serious. Minho hums and sighs.

“I mean, it was inevitable and I honestly hate wearing stuff like this.” Minho gestures to the attire he was currently wearing. “I’m also sick of all the formal language I use between my parents. It’s as if I’m more a business partner and not their son.” Minho starts to rub his hand against his neck, a small amount of the concealer rubbing off, revealing a peek of the tattoos which were covered. 

“And I did also tell you earlier that we would be fine without my parents money anymore. I’ve honestly just been saving it all since I started my training.” Minho finishes with a small smile on his face, reassuring Jisung again that everything would be alright.

“I guess you’re right but I have to admit that I’m a little scared of what they will say when they see you.” Jisung proceeds to direct Minho to the bed and prompts him to lie down, to which the older complies with a sigh as he instantly feels a weight against his chest.

“It’ll be fine, just make sure you have everything packed because we will not be staying long.” Minho explains and he feels the younger nod against his chest but it was obvious that he was exhausted and just wanted to rest so the older boy let him lay against his chest until he could hear the even breaths of the younger, signaling his slumber and prompting the other to gently place Jisung against a pillow as he begins to start packing some of his childhood items in preparation for what was to occur the next day.

——

Minho sets his alarm to 4am, giving him plenty of time to bleach and dye his hair to a more pastel purple opposed to the more vibrant colour he had adorned a couple days prior. It was fortunate that Jisung slept like the dead so hardly any sound could wake him so setting a louder alarm was no problem as Minho wanted to let the younger sleep. 

It was 7am when Minho’s hair was bleached, dyed and dried and the smile couldn’t get any wider for the boy as he saw more of himself than he did the day before.

Minho walks back into his bedroom from the en suite and starts to collect the items of clothing he will be wearing, not worried that he will wake Jisung. Walking back to his en suite, he closes the door and starts to get changed and apply his makeup.

The clothes he had brought to wear that day was something he didn’t wear too often but he knew that Jisung loved it when he dressed like this and with the way Minho knew his parents would react, he would rather leave the house with a bang.

The older boy walked towards the full length mirror with a wide smile on his face, feeling on top of the world. The plain black shirt he wore fit snugly and with the lace back, partially showed off the phoenix tattoo which he had gotten years prior. The shirt was tucked into a mid thigh length black pleated skirt and matched perfectly with the fishnet stockings and combat boots he chose to complete the outfit. 

“I love it when you go all out.” Minho hears from behind him and turns to see Jisung wide awake and sitting up on the bed, smirking at the older boy.

“Well don’t get used to it cause I don’t do it often.” Minho walks towards the bed to sit at the end of it.

“What if I wanted you to do it more often?” Jisung asks and Minho starts to match the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Would you buy me more skirts if I agreed to dress like this to work?” Minho asks and starts to laugh when Jisung eagerly nods.

“I can tell that you love it and I’d happily contribute.” Jisung replies with a wide smile on his face which makes Minho smile widen as well.

“Ok then, you better get up so we can get out of here and you can buy me some pretty skirts.” Minho holds his hand out and Hisubg takes it as the younger stands and walks towards the small bag he brought with him to find a shirt to match with the ripped skinny jeans which he wore the day beforehand. 

They walk downstairs as silently as possible, each carrying a small suitcase each filled with what Minho wanted to take with him as the older expected to never return to his childhood home. They leave the bags at the door and head towards the kitchen to fetch themselves some breakfast. Jisung sits down at the breakfast bar as Minho starts to prepare them just a piece of buttered toast each, with in mind to take the younger out for brunch on the way back before they reach their own place.

Minho’s back is turned when his parents walk in and only notice that they were there when he turns around with the pieces of buttered toast on a plate in his hand. It was another moment of silence before anyone spoke up.

“What is this?” Minho’s father exclaims as he gesters towards Minho, the look of disgust clearly evident on his face. The boy only tilts his head and smiles.

“I’m just making Jisung and myself breakfast, father.” Minho simply responds as he proceeds to sit at the breakfast bar and place the plate of toast on the table.

“You know what we mean Lee Minho.” Mrs Lee responds, her own disgust clear as day on her face and they way she spat out her son’s name. “What on earth are you wearing and what’s with all the tattoos?” Minho smiles at his mother, glancing towards Jisung who was currently stuffing his face with the toast, obviously not wanting to have any part of this conversation.

“I’m terribly sorry if my attire last night was misleading to you both but I thought it would have a more appropriate choice for our family dinner. Since we are both heading back to our own place today, I deemed my previous attire to not be appropriate.” Minho responds, the vocabulary which he reserves only for his parents sounding odd from the lilac haired boy in his current state of dress. The distaste didn’t fade from his parents face as Minho waits to hear what he was expecting to hear.

“We may have been able to look past your romantic interests in men but this way that you display yourself is unacceptable and would bring shame on our family name.” Me Lee starts, exactly how Minho expected but he stayed silent, wanting his father to finish. “No son of mine will be wearing such attire and covering himself in ridiculous tattoos.” Minho gives a smile as he finishes off his toast and stands up, proceeding to take Jisung’s hand and gesturing him to stand with him.

“Unfortunately for you, I am.” Minho takes a step forward with Jisung following closely behind, nerves clear on his face with the escalation of the conversation. Mr Lee points an accusing hand towards Jisung, face turning into a snare.

“This boyfriend of yours has changed you and your mother and I will not tolerate you running around with delinquents and making yourself look less than presentable when you are to be in charge of one of the worlds biggest companies.” Every word spat from Mr Lee’s mouth was filled with venom and with every word, Minho grew more adgitated with his parents and the accusations made against Jisung and himself.

“Jisung hasn’t done anything to ‘change me’, you two were just too blind to realise that you can’t mould your child to be how you want them to be. Sappy enough as it is, Jisung is the best thing to happen to me as well as all of the friends I have made the last few years and you may think they look like trouble making delinquents because of the way they dress and the fact that they have tattoos and piercing but they are the most genuine people I have ever met.” Minho breaks his formal tone with his parents, having had enough of everything and knew this was how the conversation was going to go. He starts to walk towards the kitchen door, hand still entwined with Jisung’s as he follows as well, knowing that it was their time to leave.

“I’m not a child anymore, I’m an adult who is about to graduate with a degree which I have no interest in but at the same time about to finish the training period to be a certified body piercer and I couldn’t be happier. Jisung and I will be leaving now.” They both leave the room and walk towards the front door where their bags still occupied the floor.

“If you leave this house with that boy then you are no longer our son. Completely cut off.” Minho turns to see his father standing a few feet away from their position at the door, maybe having some slither of hope that his child will change his mind.

He wouldn’t.

“I can live my own life without your money and the company. Have a nice life.” And with that, they close the door, bags in hand as they walk towards Minho’s car, never to return.

——

It was halfway through the drive back to their apartment where Minho breaks.

“I got disowned, Jisung.” Minho mumbles as he pulls over on the side of the road, a tear running down his cheek. “All because they couldn’t accept me for who I was and not what they wanted me to be.” Jisung grabs the older boy’s hands in his as sobs started to fill the previous silence in the car.

“The world is filled with small minded people and unfortunately your parents fell under that category.” Jisung rests his head against Minho’s closing his eyes as he hears the older’s soft cries. “Just remember that you have so many people who love you for who you are.”

Minho chokes back on a sob as he lifts his head, Jisung’s also rising in the process to reveal mascara running down Minho’s wet cheeks. Jisung gives him a soft smile as the younger lifts his hand to wipe the tears.

“Oh, babe, you can’t have your mascara running, you promised me brunch and skirt shopping.” Jisung’s voice was soft with sincerity but with his usual tinge of humour in his words.

“I forgot to pack the waterproof stuff.” Minho chuckles and proceeds to stop crying, smiling fondly at Jisung instead. “I still love them and they were great parents but it hurts that their fear of what they don’t understand clouded their love for me as their son.” Jisung raises Minho’s left hand and places a gentle kiss to the top of it, the cold metal from the younger’s lip ring feeing odd compared to Jisung’s warm lips.

“You’re being true to yourself and if they can’t accept that, it’s their loss.” Jisung gives Minho a sincere smile and the older sighs, a matching smile on his face.

“Damn I love you.” Minho sighs and Jisung giggles, covering his mouth with his hands.

“I love you too.” Minho hears the muffled deceleration and gives the younger boy a gummy smile before turning back to the steering wheel, feeling in a better state to drive again. “But please, ive only had one piece of toast and I’m starving so can we please go eat now?” Both boys start to chuckle and Minho proceeds to start the engine as he shakes his head.

“Of course, your majesty.” Minho replies, the occasional giggle running through his words as he pulls onto the road and drives towards their local cafe.

——

When the next morning came by and Minho walked into 3RACHA Tattoos and Piercings with a baby blue high waisted skirt and a white crop top, the other employees, besides Jisung, were eyes wide in shock.

“Damn, Min. Didn’t know you could rock something like that.” Chan hollers from across the room, lifting his head from the work computer for a few seconds before going back to whatever he was doing. 

Changbin walks into the shop next and freezes when he spots Minho.

“Wow.” Was all he uttered and Minho smiles as he walks towards the younger boy.

“Not expecting this aye?” Minho leans over the glass counter which held various body jewellery, face becoming close to Changbin’s as he bats his eyelashes.

“Ya! Get away from my boyfriend, hyung.” Jisung walks into the room and behind the counter, pulling Minho off the counter and pulling him into a possessive kiss. Changbin recoils at the public display of affection.

“Would rather have him as a best friend than a boyfriend, you brat.” Changbin replies and Jisung mocks horror and places his hand over his heart as if he was offended if being called a brat.

“How dare you!” Jisung huffs as he over dramatically flips imaginary hair over his shoulder and walks towards his workroom. The other three in the room start to chuckle at the youngest and his over dramatisation.

“Always with the dramatics.” Chan sighs from the computer as the bell rings at the front door and turn to see a tall boy who looks not much younger than the three currently in the room, slightly hesitant as he walks towards the counter which Minho was still behind.

“Hi, what can we help you with today.” Minho asks and the boy gives a shy smile as he rings his fingers together.

“I’m here to get my nipples pierced.” The boy replies and Minho gives out a wide smile.

“Perfect, we can sort that out for you. I just need to get some details so if you could please fill out this form.” Minho grabs a form and a pen from the desk where Chan was currently sitting and hands it to the boy who starts to hesitantly fill it in.

Minho turns his gaze to Changbin who’s eyes were not leaving the boy at the counter, a subtle heat rising on his cheeks. This prompts Minho to walk towards the younger boy and in that moment, Jisung also appears next to Changbin as well.

“What’s crawled up his ass and made him freeze like that?” Jisung whispers to Minho and the lodge starts to giggle as he points to the boy filling out the form on the counter.

“I think Binnie has a little crush.” Minho replies and then turns his attention towards Changbin. “You can pierce his nipples, right?” Minho asks and Changbin’s cheeks glow an even brighter red.

“S-sure.” Changbin manages to stutter out before walking towards the counter, Minho in tow. The boy had finished filling out the form and was looking at the different jewellery.

“Alright then,” Minho takes a glance at the form for the boy’s name. “Hyunjin, Changbin here will be doing your piercing today so just pick out which type of piercing you want and he can do that for you in the next five minutes.” Minho smiles at Hyunjin before turning towards Changbin and smirking at him before walking back to Jisung and following the younger to his workroom.

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to get together?” Minho asks after the door is closed and Jisung just laughs.

“I give it a week.” Minho nods in agreement and then pulls the younger into a passionate kiss, both feeing extremely fortunate to have found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twit! @binniebubbles


End file.
